ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Grand Rampage (2016)
Grand Rampage features the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brands: Dynasty, Showdown, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. As it is an annual tradition, the 30-Man Grand Rampage match headlines each Grand Rampage event. However, as announced by HRDO on Battleground, this year's match will be a 40-Man variant. Elitists enter in the match at a random interval in the order of the numbers they draw. The only way to be eliminated is still by being tossed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. Some competitors are able to enter the match through qualifier matches and others are placed in by lottery or by management. On a Dynasty, Lucian Black made it very clear that he would be entering the Grand Rampage, becoming the first announced entry. At Reckless Wiring, Dark Demon announced his entry into the match. On the following Showdown, Aren Mstislav and Jaime O'Hara declared their entry into the match. On Voltage, Y2Impact was entered into the match along with Phoenix Winterborn was given entry into the match due to his Fighting Spirit 2 victory. On Dynasty, General Manager Sebastian Monroe would add four more participants from his brand: Rhaegar, Mark Michaels, Kevin Hunter, and Judas. Back on Showdown, Cameron Ella Ava and Chris Elite would join the list of participants in the match. On another episode of Voltage, Christian Locke would qualify into the Grand Rampage by defeating StarrStan by count-out. On the same episode, Kenny Drake and Liam Catterson would both be victorious in the ladder match to earn their place in the Grand Rampage. The rest of the participants were announced on the website. At Reckless Wiring, Ares Vendetta would win the Gold Rush Tournament by defeating Nick Angel in the finals, while Mr. DEDEDE would defend his EAW Answers World Championship against Y2Impact in a rematch of their Match of the Universe at Pain for Pride 6. Following Reckless Wiring on Voltage in the main event, Mr. DEDEDE went up against Nick Angel with Ares Vendetta joining on commentary for the match. After defeating Nick Angel, Mr. DEDEDE would be taken out by Ares Vendetta and Ares would speak about how his abilities are waning, how winning the Gold Rush Tournament was the perfect scenario to do what he needs to do, and that what he needs to do is end DEDEDE for good. The following week, Ares would team with Y2Impact to go up against DEDEDE and Phoenix Winterborn in the main event. After a Flight of the Phoenix ''from Phoenix onto Impact and a ''Corkscrew North Star ''from DEDEDE onto Ares, DEDEDE and Phoenix would pick up the victory in the main event. The final Voltage before Grand Rampage hosted a contract signing between the two fighters facing for the Answers World Championship. After a heated discussion and the signing of the contract from both parties, a brawl would break out and only end when Mr. DEDEDE speared Ares Vendetta through a table, giving a hint of the level that these two will take it for the Answers World Championship. Once Vic Vendetta ousted Kevin Devastation from EAW once more to retain his EAW Championship, a new challenger was needed to be found. Mexican Samurai, the current EAW Interwire Champion, rose the challenge and demanded a championship match against Vic. Vic would deny him of the opportunity and leave him with nothing before heading into his Two out of Three Falls match with Caine Kronin, where he would be cost the match via interference from the Mexican Samurai. Mexican Samurai would arrive to the following show with the intention of explaining his interference in his match and to call out Vic Vendetta, who would answer the call. Vic would state that he caused a moment of intolerable indignity and that he would gladly put his championship on the line against him to be able to avenge his loss. The following Showdown would pit Mexican Samurai against CWF World Heavyweight Champion Carlos Rosso in the main event, with Lioncross and Vic Vendetta sitting out on the commentary table. After a spit in the face by Carlos to Lioncross, Lioncross would run in and assault him as Vic would smash the EAW World Championship right into the face of Mexican Samurai to make the match result in a no contest. After Lioncross planted Carlos Rosso with the spike piledriver and Vic dropped Mexican Samurai with The HoV, Vic would hold his championship high as Mexican Samurai laid on the canvas busted open. The final Showdown prior to Grand Rampage showed in the main event a tag team match that pitted Vic Vendetta and Lioncross against Carlos Rosso and Mexican Samurai. After a ''Samurai Stab by Mexican Samurai on Vic Vendetta, Carlos and Samurai would walk out the victors of the match. Mexican Samurai would grab the EAW Championship and hold it and his Interwire Championship high in the air as he stood over Vic Vendetta to end the show. After the victory of Scott Oasis at Reckless Wiring and joining the ranks of Omerta, he and his allies would come to Dynasty to celebrate the victory and attaining the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. However Tig Kelly, a rival of Omerta's for the past weeks, would interrupt the celebration and demand a championship opportunity against Scott Oasis. Zack Crash would be the one to answer, stating he could have his championship match, only if he could defeat him in a number one contender's match. The following week when the match took place, Zack Crash would be joined by his Omerta comrades and after threatening a referee and ordering him not to end the match via disqualification, would all attack Tig Kelly to make it easier for Zack Crash to pick up the victory. Yet Lucian Black, a former rival of Zack Crash's, intervened and took out Scott Oasis and JJ Silva from the equation and Tig Kelly would take this opportunity to pick up the victory and become number one contender, paving his path towards Grand Rampage. The next show would host a contract signing between both Tig Kelly and Scott Oasis. Words would be shared between the two, both men signed the contract, but Zack Crash would make a shocking statement. Adding a clause in his contract when chairman, he made it possible to where he could get a World Heavyweight Championship match whenever he wanted without interference from the board. He decided to sign the contract, inserting himself into the match, making it a triple threat match for the championship. Omerta would attempt to try and attack Tig Kelly, but Lucian Black came out again and helped fend Omerta off with Tig Kelly. On the final show before Grand Rampage, Omerta's Scott Oasis, Zack Crash, and JJ Silva would defeat Tig Kelly and Lucian Black after Zack Crash picked up the pin in the main event. Results Specialist Championship Rampage Match Grand Rampage Match Category:EAW Category:2016 Category:EAW CPV's